


What Sara Said

by jonsasnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Spoilers, F/M, Other, Thea's POV, olicity - Freeform, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post 4x09 Ficlet in Thea's POV]</p><p>Felicity hasn't woken up in weeks, and as the days grow longer, Thea continues to watch her brother suffer. She doesn't know if she can control her anger anymore at the injustice that's been done to her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sara Said

**Author's Note:**

> I love Thea and I love Olicity and this fic is the culmination of my love for both.
> 
> Thank you if you read <3

Thea had never seen Ollie like this before. It was nothing short of terrifying. For so long, she was convinced her brother was infallible. Even after their mother’s death, Ollie had been the one to stand strong and do what needed to be done. He was the one that fought through the Mirakuru soldiers and defeated Slade once and for all. Needless to say, Thea had never imagined Ollie as anything less than the indestructible hero of Star City; _her_  big brother. 

And nothing could’ve prepared her for the Ollie she was watching now. Thea didn’t think any one of them knew how to deal with him. Not her. Not even Diggle. The only person that could pull Ollie out from the darkness now was the one that was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. 

Thea sucked in a breath as she looked at Felicity’s pallid skin and the limp way her blonde hair stuck to her face. Everything she had come to love about Felicity Smoak was gone. It had been taken from them in one short second. For days - or had it been  _weeks_ now? - they had all sat by her side waiting to hear her babble and reassure them that it was all going to be fine. But she hadn’t. She hadn’t and it _killed_  Thea to see her like this. It hurt even more to know how tethered Ollie was to Felicity; to see him waste away by her side because he couldn’t bear the thought of living without her with him. 

It was ironic that their love - a love that brought so much joy and _life_  to all of their lives - was the very reason why Thea could feel the bloodlust marring her mind. It was like a separate entity to her. She could feel it writhe inside of her, growing more desperate by the second to get out, and the anger that she felt for Felicity, for Ollie, for all of them, only fed into its thirst. Thea had to fight it. Felicity would never forgive her for killing in her name. She wouldn’t do that to her. She _couldn’t_. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Thea glanced up and smiled at the sight of the tall, blonde woman walking towards her. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Sara Lance.” 

She chuckled. “So are you, Thea Queen.” The two women hugged and Thea lingered just a little longer, realising for the first time that she hadn’t been hugged or comforted by anyone since the attack on Felicity and Ollie. Everyone had been too dazed and distraught to function properly. Ollie couldn’t even bear to look at anyone else but Felicity’s face. He had to be practically pried from the seat beside Felicity’s bed to shower and eat. Thea didn’t blame him or anyone else for that matter. She hadn’t needed anyone’s comfort. It wasn’t about her. It was about Felicity. It was about what would become of Ollie if Felicity didn’t wake up. 

Well, at least she hadn’t till Sara had pulled her into her arms. 

Without realising it, tears had sprung to her eyes and they fell softly against the other woman’s shoulders. 

“Thea,” Sara said softly. “She’s going to wake up. This is Felicity we’re talking about here. She’ll wake up.” 

“I know,” Thea replied weakly, wanting _desperately_  to believe this. “I know she is but it’s been weeks, Sara. _Weeks_!” 

“And she’ll wake up,” Sara reassured her and patted her gently on the back. “Who else is going to call Ollie on his bullshit, huh?” 

At this, Thea laughed. It was one of her favourite things about Felicity. For all that that woman loved her brother, Felicity never shied away from telling Ollie just what she thought about his more idiotic plans. Thea had always suspected that Felicity enjoyed bossing Ollie around a little too. It certainly was a change from Ollie trying to boss everyone else around and Thea loved it. 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and let go of Sara. “Thank you.”

Sara laughed. “You’re welcome. _So_ , are you sure you’re okay?” 

The two walked from the sitting area and towards Felicity’s room. They didn’t go inside but they stood just outside the door, looking through the small window. Ollie had his head laid out on Felicity’s stomach while his hands clung to hers. Under any normal circumstances, Thea might’ve made a quip about how gross their public displays of affection were, but under _these_  circumstances, it only made the pain and anger deepen. The bloodlust was calling to her and seeing Ollie like this, seeing _Felicity_  like this, made it harder and harder to ignore. 

“I’ve been better.” 

Thea heard Sara sigh but she didn’t turn. She just continued to stare at Felicity and Ollie. 

“How are you handling the...”

“The homicidal rage inside of me?” Thea offered with a humourless laugh. “Not so well. I just keep thinking it’ll go away if I try hard enough but the harder I try to suppress it, the louder it becomes. And _this_ ,” Thea gestured wildly to Felicity, “just makes it worse. All I want to do is kill the person responsible. All I _want_  is for everyone who ever tried to hurt _my_ family to die a slow and painful death.”

The venom in Thea’s voice would make a normal person flinch but Sara merely nodded and exhaled slowly in understanding. For awhile, neither women said anything. They stood there in silence lost to their own thoughts then Thea heard Sara shift. 

“I think you need a break,” Sara eventually said. “I hear you guys have made some improvements in the Arrow Cave?” 

“No one calls it that.”

“Felicity does,” Sara said with a little smile before nudging Thea with her shoulder. She started to walk away. “Coming?” 

Thea looked over to Ollie and Felicity and smiled a little as she watched her brother nuzzle closer towards his fiancée in his sleep.

“Coming.” 


End file.
